The Truth
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Okay...Um...It gets kinda corny when their genetic structures mutate...Um...I was um...Bored...um....


The Discovery  
  
Chapter 1 Marco   
  
It was the first day of school and we were trapped in the school hallway surrounded by Hork-Bajir. We stopped Chapman from making every student into a controller. He knew us "Andalite" bandits would try to stop him so he set a trap which we fell into while retreating. So, we were surrounded and about to be killed. Oh, I'm Marco. I can't tell you my last name blah, blah you know the rest. We're gonna die!! Ax squealed in thought-speech. Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence I said sarcastically. I say we fight and go out in glory! Rachel said. No! Jake said a bit agitated. Everybody just stood still ready to fight while the Hork-Bajir waited for orders. There has to be a way out of here. Jake said breaking the silence. Stairs! Cassie yelled. We all looked to where Cassie had nodded her head. The stairs to the roof! I said. Okay, on the count of three run to that staircase. Jake ordered, 1…2…3! We bolted for the stairs, Dracon Beams flashing. Once we had gotten to the roof I pushed a large vent in front of the door. We double morphed to birds and flew away.  
  
Chapter 2 Marco   
  
The invasion slowed for awhile. I was doing a play in front of the school since I got stuck in Drama Class with Jake. He also wasn't to thrilled about being in it either. I was just about to do my singing part when a teacher came running from the hall   
yelling "ALIENS!!" I saw a ton of Hork-Bajir, Taxxons and Visser Three himself rush in. The Hork-Bajir and Taxxons started grabbing kids. A kid was about to be grabbed by a Taxxon when I saw a flash of orange and black. The Taxxon split open. Yes! Jake had morphed. I went behind the stage curtain and morphed thinking no one saw me. I was wrong though, Melissa Chapman had seen me. I came out from behind the curtain and tapped a Hork-Bajir on the shoulder. He turned around just in time to see a black fist. That is gonna be one major headache dude! I said. I heard the trumpet of an elephant and saw Rachel squish a few Taxxons. Everybody had evacuated the building including the Taxxons and Hork-Bajir. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw why they had left, Visser Three was morphing. Eight heads. Eight legs. Eight arms. It was the beast Visser Three had morphed into the first time in the yeerk pool. The monster was so big it destroyed the auditorium roof. Oh crap…… Rachel said worriedly. That thing shoots fire right? Jake asked? Yeah. I said.  
  
Then use the fire extinguisher!  
  
On it!   
  
I broke the glass cover and grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it at the mouths of the creature. The fire went out for a short time and by the time it came back we were gone. School was canceled for a while so they could make repairs. I was walking to the arcade when Melissa approached me. "Marco?" She asked. "Yeah?" I said. "I know this might sound crazy but then again it might have been a dream." She said, "But I could've sworn I saw you turn into a gorilla and fight some of those aliens!" 'Oh crap.' I thought to myself. "Um, come with me!" I said. I called a meeting. Rachel and Cassie were gone so it was only Ax, Jake, Tobias and I. We were discussing the situation. "I might be able to construct a brainwashing device. Ice. Deeee. vice. Device." Ax said. Andalites don't have mouths so Ax isn't used to making sound which he thinks is fascinating so of course he has to try the sounds out. "So,-" I was interrupted by Cassie flying in in her Osprey morph. Rachel, they have Rachel! She said.  
  
Chapter 3 Marco   
  
"What, how??" Jake yelled. "I know this is stupid but we were spying on Chapman and he saw her." Cassie said.  
  
"Okay everybody let's go, Melissa stay here!"   
  
"Okay….." She said. We morphed to birds and were flying to that devilish nightmare, otherwise known as the yeerk pool. 'No! Not the yeerk pool! I hate the yeerk pool!' I thought to myself. I was stuck with this.   
  
We de-morphed at the mall. We walked to the gap picked out some clothes and went to the dressing room. We began morphing into flies once we were in the dressing rooms. I could hear my insides squishing, squashing and reforming to suit my fly body. I was blind for a few seconds but then my compound eyes appeared. Let me tell you this, suddenly seeing a million pictures exactly the same is dizzying. We de-morphed at the entrance and re-morphed into our fighting morphs. Rachel's in a cage screaming at the guards. Tobias reported. That's it! I said. You guys make a distraction, I'll unlock the cages! I unlocked three cages and had freed five people by the time the Hork-Bajir came after me. I ran towards the stairs of another entrance. A Hork-Bajir grabbed a guy's leg. "Ahhhh!!" the guy yelled as he was pulled off my back. I got up the stairs with the four remaining freed people. Rachel was one of them. I went back down to help everybody else. A Hork-Bajir was sneaking up behind Ax. Ax, behind….. I began. I looked down at my chest and three circular holes were there. I'd been shot. I used all my strength to get as far up the stairs as possible. I began de-morphing. I was tired and scared from what just happened but I re-morphed into a Black Widow. Tiny but deadly. I scurried on those tiny legs down the stairs as quick as I could. I bit Visser Three and he was down in a few seconds. I looked back and saw a controller who just happened to be a doctor give him an antidote.  
  
Chapter 4 Rachel   
  
I heard a roar and saw a gorilla, a wolf, a hawk and a tiger at the bottom of the stairs. I started yelling at the guards trying to distract them but the Hork-Bajir had already noticed Jake, Cassie, Tobias, and Marco. "TSEEEEEERR!!" Tobias screeched as he swooped down and got a Hork-Bajir in the eyes. "Yess!" I hissed. Marco came over unlocked my cage and some others. Five Hork-Bajir came after him. He started running with me and the other freed people on his back. One of the Hork-Bajir caught up with him, and grabbed the guy next to me who was pulled off. I gave the Hork-Bajir a swift kick in the head. He slowed down but then started running at full speed toward us again. He caught up again but Cassie tackled him. Marco brought us up the stairs into an open field next to a farmers house. 'Weird place for an entrance.' I thought to myself. I stayed up with the people while Marco went back down. I told them to never talk about this incident with anyone. They all started to go home. Once everybody had left I went down the stairs and morphed into my grizzly morph. Save any for me? I asked once I got down there. Plenty left Xena! Marco said. I attacked a Hork-Bajir and he slashed my eye. Great, it's not enough that this sight sucks but now I'm blind in one eye, terrific! I said. I didn't see Visser Three morphing but Jake did. Antareean Bogg! Jake yelled, Retreat! We all started running for the stairs. When we got out the scene would be strange to someone walking by, a tiger, a bear, a gorilla, a hawk and a wolf in the middle of an open meadow. We went back to Cassie's Barn. Melissa was there. "Ok, what is she doing here, I just de-morphed in front of her!" I said. "Don't worry, she already knows, she saw Marco morph into a gorilla at the school." Jake said. "Oh" I said, "Nice going Marco!" "I was playing on the hay bales and behind one of the bales I found this, what is it?" she asked as she held up the blue box Elfangor had used to give us the morphing power. "Doh!" Marco said Homer Simpson like. "Well, I guess we have to tell her every thing and also make her a "full member." " Jake said. We explained what happened with Elfangor, Ax had somehow received his hirac-delect by reflecting it off a bug fighter transmitter, and found out the entire story. "So my dad was being sucked into a black hole but then was saved by an all powerful being, do I have that right?" Melissa said. "Right as rain." Cassie said. She became a "full member" but after what had happened with David we didn't like adding a new member especially if they had controllers in their family.  
  
Chapter 5 Jake  
  
School was in session again and I was in science class learning about the new planets they found. They believed that these new finds might be inhabitable. I practically flew out of my seat when the bell rang. I met up with the gang and we started walking home. "Did you guys hear about that new computer they're building, it's like 500,000 bps! That's the fastest one yet, and it is installed with a voice headset so you can actually talk to people in a chat room!" I said trying to bring up some conversation. "Cool, maybe my dad will bring one home form work!" Marco joked. We split up at my block and went separate ways. I went into the house, Tom was eating an apple and working on his homework. I grabbed a cookie and pop and went up to my room to do homework. The homework was a writing essay from English class, 'Who do you think we will fight the next war with and why?' I wrote the essay which was pretty easy and went roller blading. I ran into Marco at the arcade and we played a few games of Doom before we ran out of quarters. After we ran out of quarters Marco had a family thing going on with his dad so he couldn't go roller blading. I went around town. It was getting dark so I started to head home. Just then I heard a loud shriek from above. Above me was a creature I'd never seen in my life. It was about ten feet tall and had four arms. It had a tube sticking out of it's mouth. 'Hey, this sounds like the Vanarx Rachel described!!' I thought to myself. I bladed over to it's side and gently put my hand to it so it wouldn't feel me and I acquired it.  
  
Chapter 6 Cassie  
  
The next day we met at my barn. I was shoveling manure with Jake. Marco was laying on a hay bale napping and Rachel kept criticizing my taste in clothes. "So, what do you guys regularly do?" Melissa asked. "Well, we try to stay inconspicuous as possible and until there is a problem we just lay low!" Jake said. My parents were away so Ax came in his regular body. Melissa was a bit nervous around Ax since she hadn't been around him in his real body much. "Hey Ax!" I said. Tobias swooped in after Ax. Tobias and I have noticed something going on. Ax said. We think we may have found the other ground Kandrona! Marco snapped up. "What?" he said? The only problem is that it has like 15 Hork-Bajir guarding it. Tobias said. "So, we need something big to get in there!!" Jake said. Ax said he might be able to build some Dracon Beams for us with the right supplies Tobias said. And we don't have to buy all the stuff we can go to the junk yard too "Good idea!" Jake said. "With all our allowances together we have about $50.00." We all took a vote and decided to go for it. The next day we bought the needed stuff for four Dracon Beams. "You think my Vanarx morph will help Ax?" Jake asked. Possibly Prince Jake. Ax said. "Don't call me prince." Jake said.   
The new ground-base Kandrona was at the top floor of the Grocery Store near the river. We went up there armed with Dracon Beams and just started shooting. We only had partial power in the Dracon Beams so once they ran out of power we had to start fighting. A Hork-Bajir came full speed at me. I growled and ripped his throat out. ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR! Jake let out a deafening roar and made the Hork-Bajir a little nervous. I saw Marco swinging his fists and knocking Hork-Bajir down. Rachel was in elephant morph and was having fun squishing them. Tobias swooped down and got one of them in the eyes. I kept tackling Hork-Bajir who were in my way. After something that seemed like an hour only five Hork-Bajir were left standing. They ran for their lives out of there as fast as they could. Rachel pushed the Kandrona into the river. Though it didn't do much damage to the yeerks since they had another Kandrona only five days away. We all de-morphed from our battered morphs and went home.  
  
Chapter 7 Ax  
  
That night I was wide awake and alert. I wanted to work on my fighting skills. I tried to remember what Sofor taught me. He had been my brothers trainer also. He had said to let your consciousness slip while in battle and let nothing distract you.  
After a few earth hours or so of training I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and went and did the morning ritual. Tobias came and we watched some television. As the humans call it. It was a simple 3 dimensional picture on a flat screen, totally primitive. We watched a show called the 'Young and the Restless'. Tobias said it was a soap opera though I had no clue what he was saying. Prince Jake and the others came to my scoop. "We're going on another vacation!" Prince Jake said. "This time we are going to stay at Marco's house watching movies so we don't have another incident like last time." I knew what he meant, we had went to a theater and I went crazy with the taste of a human food called chocolate. I morphed to human which is a combination of Rachel, Marco, Cassie, and Prince Jake's DNA. I hate morphing to human because I feel so vulnerable without my tail. I had to promise not to touch anything because of what I did with Marco's father's computer before. We watched a movie called 'The Rock'. I found it interesting, it involved human weapon technology, it's very deadly in and isolated area actually. We watched a few other movies also, and Marco and Jake groaned when the watched Gone with the Wind, which Rachel picked out.. Marco turned the video player off and since his father was gone discussed anything recent with the invasion. "I have heard that Visser One might oversee the invasion because of all the mistakes Visser Three has made. ade. made. The truth is out because of the school incident. ool. school. Dent. inci." I said. Marco sighed. Sighing is were you breath out heavily. Visser One is Marco's mother. She had been taken by the yeerks many earth years ago. "I hate to say this but I think we should go down to the yeerk pool again for more information." Marco said. "Though, let's do flies or something, but not roaches because Taxxons seem to like them." We split up for a while trying to find something to morph.   
  
Chapter 8 Melissa  
  
I thought all of this was pretty freaky at first. My dad doesn't remember anything that happened with Elfangor. I thought this was all a dream. I have a cat named Fluffer McKitty. So, I did what I was told to do. I put my hand on Fluffer and thought about becoming him. I saw my hand and there was fur on it. "Creepy" I said still concentrating. I've heard cats spot movement in the grass, I could find a bug if I was a cat probably. Suddenly I was shrinking at a pretty rapid speed. Then I felt something weird with my spine and felt a tail spurt out. I was a bit tangled in my clothing, this was my first morph, but they already told me about the clothes thing so I was wearing a leotard underneath my other clothes. Fluffer was hiding under my bed, he had gotten scared seeing me morph. I went down the stairs making sure no one noticed me. I trotted down the sidewalk, acting like a cat. I noticed a red-tailed hawk above me. Hi Tobias. I said. Huh, what? Tobias asked. It's me Melissa! I said. Oh. he said. Melissa, we have to get to Cassie's barn, meeting. I trotted along as he flew and we finally made it to Cassie's. I got to the barn and de-morphed. "Hey peoples" I said. "Um, I found out that, that it is the end of the feeding session for my dad's yeerk, and I'm going down to try and save him…" I said. "Alone?" Marco asked, "That's INSANE!!" "We can't let you do that alone." Jake said. "Well, I know you aren't coming with me!" I said. "We aren't letting you go down there at all, it's to dangerous!!" Jake said.   
"Lets see you try and stop me!"  
"Melissa, it's too dangerous, please don't!" Rachel said.  
"Fine!" I said. "This time I won't, but next time, you can't stop me!" I was a little unhappy, I really wanted to go down there and try to save my dad even after they told me the gruesome stories about the first time they went down. While Cassie wasn't looking I touched a injured golden eagle they had in the rehabilitation center to acquire it. That night, I opened my window, climbed out onto the roof, and climbed down the gutter. I morphed into the golden eagle and flew towards the gardens. I was looking for an animal with strength, I found it. I snuck into the white tiger pen. The largest one was sleeping. I gently put my hand on it and acquired it. Once it was in the trance I started morphing back to golden eagle. I guess the tiger heard my bones crunching, because it opened one eye and looked straight at me. It didn't care that I was there, it had no fear. I kept morphing. I took off and went back to my house. I climbed up the gutter, and back into my room, where my dad was waiting. My heart nearly stopped. "Where were you young lady?" he demanded. "Um, I was at a party." I lied. "Well, it's 12:00, you should be in bed, and because you snuck off so late, you're grounded!" He said. He turned off my light and left. It was hard to believe my dad was a controller, that is exactly what my dad would do. But I knew it was just a charade. I changed and went to bed.  
  
Chapter 9 Tobias  
  
I found the bug that I had heard Melissa talking about. A lady bug. Small, probably quick enough, and probably good senses. I grabbed the bug in my beak and brought it to Cassie's barn. Her parents were away on a meeting with the animal shelter. I acquired it's DNA then dropped the bug in the glass vial. Jake grabbed the bug and acquired it. "Wait, I'm going to be a lady?" Marco asked. "Well, not all lady bugs are female, I'm not sure which one this one is, it's to small to tell." Cassie said. The rest of them acquired it. Cassie was going to be the first to morph. The first thing that happened was that her wings popped out. She was still her normal size with giant lady bug wings though. Than she began to shrink and then the rest of her changed. Cassie, can you control the instincts? I asked her. WOW!! Cassie said. This is totally awesome, the senses! One by one we all started morphing. It was way cool. The hearing was as good as a dogs! Marco had left the radio on playing All-Star by Smash Mouth!! Okay, lets go everybody! Jake ordered. We flew around and tried to get used to the senses. I'd have to bring them somewhere first than morph to a lady bug. The lady bug had a great sense of smell. I smelled a ton of different animals since we where in the barn. But the lady bug mind didn't care about them, it smelled nectar and the smell of plant life. But the lady bug did smell a Sparrow. The Sparrow was a predator of bugs. Well, this mind is easy to control, we should do fine! I said. How can you say, "We should do fine" when we are going down to the yeerk pool?? Marco asked. We de-morphed and we went home. And I went to my nest. The next day I flew into Cassie's barn. Forget the mission!! I said. Erek found something out!!   
  
Chapter 10 Melissa  
  
"Ax, this is good music!!" I said as I turned on my CD player and it started playing Classic music. We were sitting in the woods talking and waiting for Erek. I must say it is better than what Marco calls "Heavy Metal" and "Rock". Ax commented. "Hey, leave Offspring, Metallica and Kiss out of this!!" Marco said defensively. "This is a piece of Beethoven's work!" I said to Ax. "Okay, lets get on with the show!!" Jake said. "Erek should be coming soon, he has some information on the invasion of some new planet." I see him coming right now!! Tobias said. Erek appeared with his hologram up. "I still don't get how he can store that much energy to keep his force-field up, what does he use thermo nuclear fusion??" I asked. "Something way more powerful than that!!" Erek said. "We call it Element 1,467, but anyway, we heard the yeerks are invading another planet. The species that are there are purple, muscular, and have some sort of eyes that shoot off lasers, and have spikes all over there body. They aren't a peaceful species, they have many wars. The Andalites are leaving it up to that species. That species is doing fine by themselves." "Why do we care about that then??" Marco said. "Well, yeerk Dracon Beams would disintegrate them like ours, so they are taking over a human weapon facility because human weapons would just injure them enough to be taken over." Erek said. "Oh no…" I said. "They are infiltrating a weapons facility in Nevada." Erek said.   
  
Chapter 11 Jake  
  
"How are we going to get there?" I asked. "Well, we built a spacecraft that should be able to carry you there." Erek said. "It has a cloaking mechanism and is super strong, so you can fly through the atmosphere and not be detected." "But, even Ax isn't as advanced as you, so no one will be able to fly it!!" I said. "Well, we designed the flight controls for and Andalite, and the weapons system is designed like a human video game control." Erek said. "Erek, do you think you and the Chee could like take our place when we are gone, that is the only problem we have, cause our parents would totally freak!!" I said. "Sure." Erek said. I can't go guys!! Tobias said, There is no one to protect my nest, and I'd get injured to easily!! "Okay!" I said "Then lets go!!" "Hey, that's my line!!" Rachel said. "Fine, if I can't use my line, I'll use Marco's!! Did I mention this is totally INSANE??" "Hey!!" Marco said. "Rats, no one else had has a line…." "Can we get back to business everybody??" I said. "You started it!!" Marco said. We left the barn and went to an open field. Erek turned off the cloaking device and we got inside. I'll press the "on" button Ax said. "Thanks Erek!!" I said before the door closed. Ax pressed the controls and we started zooming through the atmosphere at like Mach 2 or something. We flew straight to Nevada. Suddenly I saw something far away. "Ax, can you magnify the picture??" Marco asked beating me to it. Yes. Ax said. The picture got a lot bigger. "It's a bug fighter." I said. "Ax, can we sneak past it without it detecting us??"   
  
Maybe Prince Jake.  
  
Ax started moving past the bug fighter. Then the bug fighter started turning towards us. Ready, Aim, NOW!! Ax yelled to me. I shot!! It sliced the bug fighter literally in two!! But before I hit it, it fired. The Dracon Beam hit us!! Nothing. We only felt a little shake but that's all, but nothing else. "Nice shielding!!" I said. We kept on flying. We were flying over Las Vegas. We flew into the desert. Nothing but sand, a few cactus' and a few animals. But then I saw something, very far away. "It's the weapon base!!" Cassie said. "Ax, can you do a scan to see if there is any other ships in the area?" I asked. Yes Prince Jake! Ax said. There is 3 other ships in this area, one a bug fighter, one the blade ship, and one of unknown type! "Unknown type?" I asked, "Can we get a picture of it?" A picture of the ship came up on the main viewer. "I know this is stupid, but that looks like the reported Roswell crash ship!" Marco said. You mean the our fighter that went down in one of your deserts fifty of your year ago? Ax asked. "Are you saying that the government knows about Andalites?" I asked.  
  
No Prince Jake, none of our people were in it when it crashed!  
  
But still the government had Andalite technology?"   
  
Yes Prince Jake! Ax said. "Well that's a doozie!" I said. "Well, lets go see what we have here!" We flew to a safe place then we started walking towards the base. The Chee had equipped us with invisible transmitters so we were totally invisible. "Lets do it!" Rachel said. "Lets try not to kill the guards protecting the base!" Cassie said.  
  
Chapter 12 Cassie  
  
"This is insane!!" Marco said, "None or our morphs can go up against the guns they have here!!" "Oh my god, he's right!" I said. Our plan was flawed. "Were screwed, we can't go up against machine guns!" Rachel said. "Don't write us off yet!!" Jake said. "Me and Ax found some force-field emitters in the ship, but we have to take our invisibility off for them to work!" "What the??" Melissa said jerking her head towards the left. "What, what is it??" I asked. "I think we got trouble!" Melissa said. "They've located our ship!" "Prince Jake, it looks like they are putting explosives around it, and I also see another ship preparing to fire on it!" Ax said. "Everybody inside the ship, hopefully the shields will protect us!!" Jake said. We all ran into the ship. Suddenly… BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!! They fired!! The nuclear weapons mixed with the Dracon Beams created a huge explosion. Our ship floated off and then crumpled on the desert floor. The last thing I saw was Rachel hitting her head and falling to the floor bleeding.  
  
Chapter 13 Jake  
  
I woke up a few hours after the crash. My head was throbbing. "My head!!" I said. Then that's when I saw Rachel. "Oh my god, Rachel!!" I said running over to her. I shook her. "Rachel, you okay??" I asked. "Ughhhh!" Rachel said moaning, and wiping the blood off her forehead, "What happened???" "We crashed duh!!" Marco said getting up. "Wait, where is Cassie???" Rachel cried. "I don't see her in the ship!" "We'll find her later, lets get Ax and Melissa." I said sounding more calm then I felt. I could feel the little beads of sweat on my forehead. I went over to Melissa and shook her. "Melissa!!" I said. "Huh, what?" she asked. "Thank god you're okay!!" Rachel said. "AHHHHH!!" she screamed, "Don't talk so loud!!" "Huh??" Rachel said. "SHHH!!" Melissa said. "Okay!" I said in a whisper. I went over to Ax next. "YAAHH!!" I screamed. What I saw was extremely weird. Ax had grown wings. What's wrong Prince Jake?? Ax said waking from his scream. "Your, your back!!" I said. Ax turned his stalk eyes behind him. AAAHHH!! Ax yelled in surprise. "I said shut up!!" Melissa said. "Sorry!" I said quietly. "Hey, what about me?" a voice from nowhere said. "Yikes!!" I said. "Who is that??" "It's me Cassie!" the voice said. "What where are you??" Rachel said. "Over by the cockpit!!" she said. "What, I don't see anything." Marco said.  
"I'm right then, you can't see me!!" she said. "What do you mean" Rachel asked. "Well, I think I'm invisible!" Cassie said. "Ax, can you guess why I'm invisible??" I'm sorry but I have no clue!! he said. "I'm guessing that when the nuclear weapons and the Dracon Beams hits us and they went through the force-field it changed our anatomy!!" I said not knowing where I got it from. "And I think I'm like super smart or something!" "Then what are we??" Marco asked.  
  
"Well, Ax grew wings because his anatomy is different, and Melissa is hurting from us talking normally so I think she might be a Sentinel." I said. "Cassie, think about being human, I have a theory." "Okay." she said. Suddenly she started becoming visible. "Okay, I'm not sure what has happened to Rachel and Marco yet." I said. Cassie looked at me. She knew I was holding something back. It was something they really did not want to know. "Lets get moving!" I said. We went out of the ship. "HOLY CRAP, RACHEL LOOK AT YOU!!" Marco yelled. "I SAID QUIET!" Melissa yelled. Rachel was engulfed by flames, but the flames weren't burning her. "Aaaaah!!" she screamed. "What the???" Cassie said. "Okay, we have officially entered the Bizarre-O-Zone!!" Marco said. "Hmm, I think that Rachel might be able to control the elements, like go on fire, turn into water, turn into rock, turn into hurricane winds, and use all the other elements." I said. I tried morphing. It didn't work. "Um, guys, we can't morph anymore!!" I said.  
  
Chapter 14 Marco  
  
"What???????" I yelled, "We can't morph!!" "Well, we might be able to fight in our own forms!" Cassie said. "All except Jake." "Don't count me out yet!!" Jake said. "Hey Marco, can you hear me??" a voice said from inside my head. "What the!!" I said. "YES!!" Jake yelled. "I can use telepathy, so I can tell you guys what to do from far away!!" "But, what is my power??" I asked. "Marco, try lifting the ship." Jake said. "Huh??" I said, "That thing weighs like 1000 pounds!!" "Just try!!" he said. I went over to the ship and put my fingers underneath it. I started lifting. I pushed the ship over my head. "I was right, based on Marco's anatomy, he should be super strong!!" Jake said. "And I should probably tell you this, our DNA structure has been slowly breaking down after the explosion, If we don't find some way to get rid of these powers in 48 hours, we are going to die, our molecular structure will destabilize and we will disintegrate into nothingness" We just look incredulously. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE!!" Rachel yelled. "SHUT UP, I can't control my hearing power yet!!" Melissa yelled at Rachel. "Sorry!" Rachel said in a quiet voice. "Lets just finish this mission then decide what to do later!!" Jake said. "Marco, you need a mask so they don't see you, you also Melissa." We put on the masks and started walking toward the base. "I see a guard!!" Melissa said. "I got him!!" Cassie said. Cassie went invisible and went behind the guard and knocked him unconscious. We started walking through the hallway. "Where is Visser Three??" I asked, "He is supposed to be taking the weapons from this place." Then they didn't need to answer my question. Fellow yeerks, today is a glorious day!! For today we shall take over a race, that can destroy even the Andalites!! Visser Three said. "Crap!!" Rachel said, "They've already taken control of the base!!" "We have to capture Visser Three, not kill him!! That is an innocent Andalite in there!!" I said. "You're right!!" Melissa said. I looked in the room. Visser Three flickered. "What, Visser Three is a hologram??" I said. "Do you guys smell that???" Melissa asked. "Smell what??" Cassie said. "Get out of there, its a trap!!" I heard Jake yell. "It's gasoline!!" Melissa yelled. "RUN!!" We ran towards the exit. I was behind everybody. Right when Rachel got out……. TO BE CONTINUED……….   
  
  
  
Chapter 15 Rachel  
  
Right when I exited it… BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!  
The impact was tremendous. I was thrown forth and I hit the ground hard. I looked back. Marco hadn't gotten out!! "MARCO!!" I yelled. I don't think you're little friend is coming back!! a voice from behind me said. I swiveled around to face the person who said it. Visser Three!! I don't see why you Andalites use such pathetic human morphs, and call each other by human names!! he laughed. My hand went on fire. I shot a giant fireball at Visser Three. He blew back about 5 yards. What kind of morph is this!! he yelled, Humans don't have such powers!! "Well…" I said. "Some do!!" I grinned a grin a of pure hatred at him. FWWOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!! The land beneath Visser Three started rising. What kind of trickery is this???? he demanded. "Oh, it's a little thing called revenge!!" I said. I shot a giant ball of ice at Visser Three. He blocked it with his tail and his tail froze. I looked over my shoulder to see Cassie and Jake over Marco's limp body. I shot a ball of solid rock at his tail and it shattered. AAAGGGGHHH!! he yelled in pain. Visser Three started morphing. It was like 50 feet tall, 30 feet wide, and had 20 arms, one humongous head, and 10 giant legs. "WOOOOAAAAHH!!" Marco yelled. I turned back. "MARCO!!" I yelled. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!" "Of course I'm alive, but now lets go kick some alien butt!!" he said. "Cassie, go invisible, to distract him!!" Jake said, "Marco, you knock him to the ground, then Ax will start slashing his head, and Rachel will gives him everything she's got!!" "Let's go!!" I said. Cassie turned invisible and went behind Visser Three. She started yelling. Then Visser Three turned around. Marco grabbed him by the leg and Ax flew up and started slashing at him. I ran up to him and started firing balls of ice, fire, rock, wind, and then one giant ball of lightning. Ax jumped off and Visser Three got 1,000,000 volts of energy sent through him. But the lightning was so powerful that it caused a fissure. The earth started breaking up beneath me and Visser Three. I started losing my footing. I slipped into the hole. "AHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed as I fell down. "RACHEL!!" Cassie yelled……  
  
Chapter 16 Cassie  
  
"RACHEL!!" I yelled as she fell into the hole.   
Marco had his mouth open disbelieving. Jake was acting calm, but I could see through the mask. I saw Jake concentrating. Out of the steam Rachel appeared. "Huh, what??" she said.   
"I teleported you out." Jake said. "The Yeerk bailed!!" Rachel said, "I saw him try to escape, but he fell into the lava down there. Alloran is still alive too." Ax jumped up and flew down the pit. "AX!!" I yelled. He came out holding Alloran. He put Alloran on the ground. Where am I??? he asked. Nevada on earth, we have killed Visser Three. Ax said. THE YEERK IS DEAD???? he yelled. I saw Melissa looking hard at Alloran. "Oh no!!" she yelled, "They put a tracker on Alloran!! They know we're here!!" "To the spacecraft Robin!!" Marco said. Alloran ripped the tracker off. We all got inside. Lets get out of here!! Alloran said. The ship lifted up into the atmosphere and fell down into the lower atmosphere, and flew at extremely high speeds towards some mountains. "AX PULL UP, PULL UP!!" I yelled. I CAN'T THE CONTROLS ARE JAMMED!! he yelled. "BAIL!!" Jake yelled. We jumped out of the shuttle. I turned invisible to land safely, Ax carried Alloran, Marco fell and was knocked out. Rachel flew down, Jake levitated down. Melissa fell down and down and hit her head on a rock. "MELISSA!" I yelled. I ran over to her, Rachel ran to Marco. I looked at where Melissa hit her head. I could see the bone. The shuttle crashed and fell to the ground. The Med.-Kit!! Of course. It was in the shuttle. I ran to the shuttle. "Cassie, you're gonna get yourself killed!!" Rachel yelled. I ran inside the burning shuttle. I grabbed the Med.-Kit. As I turned to the exit………..  
  
Chapter 17 Rachel  
  
"CASSIE!!" I yelled. She became visible while she was flying through the air. I shot a ball of wind to gently let her down. I ran to her. She wasn't injured at all, just knocked out. "She used a mental force-field to protect herself but the impact knocked her out." Jake said from behind. Jake stayed with her and I ran to Melissa. I took out the medical supplies. All alien technology. "Ax, Alloran, we need your help!!" I yelled. They came rushing over. Ax picked up one of the tools and pointed at the wound. The bone melted together. Then he picked up a little pencil like object and moved it closely over the wound. The skin healed up. Cell rejuvenator! Alloran said. Cassie stood up and so did Marco. "How the heck is Marco still okay after that fall?" I asked. "His body is mostly made of muscle, so he just gets bruised up mostly!" Jake said. "I saw a second base near the base we tried to infiltrate!" Marco said. "That is probably the one they are stealing the weapons from. And also its a good thing that Andalite ship blew up, because if the Yeerks had that ship…" Marco, it wouldn't matter if they had the ship!! That ship is worse than Yeerk technology!! Alloran said. We started walking towards the base. We snuck in by having Cassie making a distraction. "Jake, how much time do we have left??" I asked. "24 hours!!" Jake said. 24 hours before my molecular structure destabilized and I disintegrated to nothingness. Terrific, just terrific. "SHH!" Melissa said, "I hear something." "What, what is it???" I asked. "I think hear a Hork-Bajir!!" she said. Marco went up and knocked the Hork-Bajir upside the head knocking it unconscious. "I see a few Hork-Bajir, a few Taxxons, and aliens that I haven't seen before!" she said. I looked inside. "YIKES!" I said, "Giant cockroaches!!" Skrit Na!! Alloran said. I hate Skrit Na!! "Oh, so that's a Skrit Na!" I said. But the Skrit -Na are traders and smugglers!! What would they be doing here?? Ax said. Must have found some weapons to trade to the Yeerks! Alloran said. I shot a giant ball of flame at one of the Skrit Na and he ran around in flames screaming. "Rachel!!" Jake hissed. "The Andalite Bandits are here!!" a familiar voice yelled, "This is your chance now that Visser Three is dead to show that I Visser One am the strongest Visser ever to rule!!" "Visser One is here????????" Cassie said. I saw Visser One exit the room and her troops move forward. "One, two, three!!" I yelled. I Cassie and Jake stepped into the room. Cassie put up a mental force-field around us and I mixed all my powers together mixed with Jake's beam of quantum energy and fired at the twenty Hork-Bajir advancing on us. I fired again!! And again!! But they kept on coming!! "I can't keep the force-field up much longer!!" Cassie said. I raised my fists. My fists started glowing with different elements. I fired!! BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!  
  
Chapter 19 Jake  
  
I was blown back with tremendous force straight into a steel wall. I hit hard, knocking to the ground. I stood up. Cassie's force-field gave me lots of protection. Marco, Melissa, Cassie, Rachel, Ax and Alloran were blown back also. I ran over to Cassie. She wasn't breathing!! I started giving her CPR. Rachel stood up behind me. "Is she okay????" Rachel asked. Cassie choked, sat up and coughed. "Ouchie!!" Cassie said. I went over to Marco. He stood up. So did Ax and Alloran. Rachel ran to Melissa. "She has no pulse!!" Rachel yelled feeling her neck. Rachel started giving her CPR. "C'mon breathe! BREATHE!" she yelled. I put my hand on Rachel's shoulder. She threw it off and ran outside. We all ran after her. "Rachel, there was nothing you could do!!" I said. "I QUIT!! THIS IS IT!! NO MORE!!" she yelled. We all left her alone for a while. "How are we gonna explain this to her parents??" I asked. "Oh my god….." Cassie said, "The Chee are still taking our places!!" "We have to fake her death somehow…." I said. "I know one way." Marco said, "The Chee create a hologram, it gets hit by a Dracon Beam, and the hologram dies and is buried, and Chapman will fight the Yeerks even harder, knowing that they killed her." "Are you insane Marco?????" Rachel yelled, "Don't you think they would want the real body to be buried???" "We could switch the bodies at the end…." Marco said. "If we ever do beat the Yeerks, we'll tell Chapman the truth that she died a hero while fighting the Yeerks….." I said looking at the stars wishing for all that I could that Melissa was still alive. Melissa was dead because of me. If I hadn't said for us to go on this stupid mission she wouldn't have died. I'm the "fearless leader" who is supposed to make all the decisions, that might get us very well killed. I just tried to shut off all the words, and thoughts echoing in my head, No pulse. Dead. My fault. Pulse. Dead. Jake. Melissa. Dead. Dead. Dead. We went to sleep. In my dreams, I still had the words echoing through my head. Impossible. Melissa dead. My fault. My heart was racing. NO PULSE!! "Aaaaaagggggghhhhhh!!" I woke up screaming. They all looked at me. I was cold. The desert was freezing at night. I could feel the tiny beads of sweat dripping off my forehead. The fire we had built had burned out. I fell back onto the cold desert floor. I looked at the stars wondering when the Andalites would come and save us all……………….  
  
THE REALITY!!  
COMING SOON!!  



End file.
